die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
Major Grant
''' Major Grant '''was an Army Special Forces commander and leader of an anti-terrorist squad, Blue Light, who serves as the film's tertiary antagonist. He once trained and served with Colonel Stuart many years earlier. Grant was secretly in league with Stuart in an attempt to free Val Verde drug lord and ex-dictator General Ramon Esperanza from justice. Die Hard 2 Grant and his team was called in by the Dulles International Airport to help regain control from the terrorists. He was introduced by Justice Department official Rollins, IAD chief of air operations Trudeau, Dulles chief of police Carmine Lorenzo and John McClane. Grant tells McClane to let them handle the situation and sets up command center set up in the airport police station. Grant heads for the pilot's briefing room to hear about the 747 plane that Stuart is asking for. After McClane's failed attempt to capture Esperanza, Grant gets frustrated and angry at McClane's heroics and states to him that he is "The guy in the wrong place at the wrong time.", which McClane replies that it's the story of his life. After Telford, the soldier who was the late-minute replacement, announced the Pentagon situation room is calling, Grant left to take the call. When Dulles chief engineer Leslie Barnes called Lorenzo that the terrorists' operation is at Hidey Lake Community Church near the airport, Grant and his men headed for the church. In the truck, Grant tells his men to load up and they loaded their magazines with blanks (without Telford's knowledge). As the team arrived, McClane met up with Grant after he killed Baker. The Special Forces commander sees McClane stumping over and asked if he needed a medic, to which McClane silently declines. When Lorenzo berates McClane for his actions, Grant tells one of his men to get Lorenzo out of McClane's face. After that, he tells one of his top men to close up the area. McClane and Grant seemed to have make mends for each other. Then his men, along with Stuart's men staged a firefight with blanks. After McClane went after Stuart and his men at the back of the church, Grant and his men went inside the church. Grant held Barnes back that they booby-trapped the airport equipment with C4. Grant clears out the church and tells Lorenzo to seal it off. As Stuart tells Trudeau to have a ground crew to confirm the condition of the 747 plane, that is placed in hanger 11, Grant contacts Stuart, pretending to be his enemy. After he silently tells Stuart that he and his men will meet him in the plane, Grant tells Lorenzo to seal off every exit in the airport as he and his men left in the truck. After some soldiers crack a military joke to Telford, wondering he was doing while they we're in Grenada, Grant recalls the memories of it. Telford admits that he wished he was with them and Grant says the same thing and that he "wouldn't have to do this." With that, Grant lets out his knife and slits Telford's throat, killing him. After that, he calls Stuart on the encoded radio that he and his men were on schedule and in position. He and his men met up with Stuart and Esperanza at hanger. Grant praises Stuart for his work and congrats Esperanza on his escape. After that he and all of his comrades went onboard the plane. Grant was in the cockpit with Stuart, Esperanza and Miller and complains that he's had enough with snow to last him a lifetime. As all his men begin to fly to the tropics for a vacation, McClane is flown by helicopter onto the wing of the plane and stuffs his parka jacket into the ailerons of the wing so they cannot take off. Grant and Stuart head out onto the wing to kill McClane and get the plane to take off. Grant and McClane fight and McClane ends up kicking Major Grant into one of the jet engines. Grant was then sucked into the engine and shredded him completely into blood. He was the ninth terrorist killed by McClane, and the tenth to die in Stuart's operation. Die Hard2 Major Grant.png Die Hard2 Grant.jpg Die Hard2 Grant1.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Traitors Category:Deceased characters Category:Killed by protagonist Category:Die Hard 2 characters Category:Characters with military experience Category:Male characters Category:Terrorist Leaders